


Clouds

by southerndownpour



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Overcoming fears, Phobias, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndownpour/pseuds/southerndownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi is afraid of thunder; Shion comforts him and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick/gifts).



Clouds

The sky was weeping as Shion walked home; he picked up pace as the heavy drops accelerated down his knit cap, accentuated with the boom of thunder. As his keen eyes swept the ground he noticed a dark figure lurking behind a crate. Keeping pace and watch, the figure quickly became large dog, large only in size not in figure. A growl crept from the creature as Shion strode nearer. Too skinny. Not Dogkeeper's, no. His hand found his pocket, where he pulled out a closed palm to show the dog. The growling stopped, and a curious look arose. The palm opened to reveal the bread he always kept in his coat, now a bit hard from age. Kneeling on one knee by the creature, he dropped the food at a safe distance between themselves.   
"Find the inn. The smell of dogs should be enough to lead you. Dogkeeper will take care of you."  
Quickly, Shion rose and once more put himself on track to home. 

 

Reaching his humble door, Shion knocked twice, the obligatory greeting, and entered. 

"Nezumi?"

The place was oddly dark; no candles were lit, and there was no sign of the other man. He slowly stepped inside a bit more, analyzing the scene and listening for any response. Raising his voice a bit more, "Nezuuumi?" A clinking sound interrupted his thoughts. Looking down, he saw a lantern. An unlit, broken lantern. "NEZUMI?" Panic entered his voice. Thoughts didn't even bother to take turns running through his mind; they all went at once.

I don't know anyone who could fight him, so I shouldn't be worried but what if-

"S-Shion?" A quiet, broken voice. That couldn't be Nezumi. Nezumi does not feel scared. 

Stepping around the corner of the bookshelf, Shion saw a huddled figure in the corner, covered in books. "Nezumi? Nezumi oh god are you hurt?" 

A strange groan, almost a gurgle came from the man. Shion knelt down to wrap him in his arms. "Oh god, you're shaking. What's wrong? I've never seen you like thi-" 

"So many questions, little one." A voice with a false air of bravery finally responded. 

Carefully placing the fallen books back on the newly-organized shelves, the white-haired man responded. "Of course I have questions, you're expressing emotions. This isn't something that just happens all the time." 

A pained look crossed Nezumi's face as he adjusted himself enough to be considered in a suitably upright position. Shion's hands brushed circles his upper thigh, and the dark haired man sighed. 

Thunder struck.

Terror crossed Nezumi's grey eyes, as he jumped and wrenched his body into a ball, shivering. 

Shion' eyes widened, taking in the sight of the most confident, fearless, and composed person he knew breaking down in front of him. 

He stretched one hand out to cup a quivering shoulder. 

"I'm here."

Long arms removed themselves from their protective lock around dark hair. Grey eyes met red. Hands met to unclasp hands, and Shion maneuvered Nezumi until he was full-on hugging him. 

"Thunder?"

A nod was felt, shifting the hair by his ear for a second. 

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Shivers coursed through a warm body, then a husky voice answered. "Goddamn, why does everything have to be talked about." A warm sigh whispered past Shion's ear, and his lips parted unknowingly. 

"Just try."

A louder, heavier sigh ensued, then stopped abruptly. "So yeah. I'm fucking terrified of thunderstorms."  
"Got that bit."  
"It's because of...that night. The one where we met."  
"Sorry I had such a terrible effect on you."  
He was granted a chuckle. "It was when I felt..the most hopeless..the most alone. That storm. It hasn't s-stormed like this in a while- God, I've tried goddamn soundproofing the place but-" Nezumi pulled away, placing his head on his knees. "The thunder still gets through. I can feel it in the ground, coursing through me, shaking me, pushing me to my limit."

Nezumi gasped as a warm feeling began. He opened his eyes.

Shion was kissing his nose. 

"You're not alone anymore." 

Then they were kissing. 

Forcing himself to pull away, Shion placed a hand on Nezumi's shoulder. "Hey Nezumi?" he asked. "Wanna feel some clouds? Clouds are where the thunder comes from, maybe if you see them you won't be so scared."   
A muffled voice came through the mouth covered by a hand. "I'm not a child. I know you can't feel clouds." Shion stood, holding out one hand as an invitation.   
"You can at least try." He smiled dazzlingly. 

Hands met. 

 

Nezumi was led to the bed by a white haired ghost in the dark. Raising an eyebrow, the taller man questioned, "The bed? Is this just some ploy to get in my poor, phobia-ridden, pants?"   
"No. Just lay down with me."

Commands were obeyed. 

"I'm the little spoon? What is this shit?" Nezumi grumbled. 

"Just close your eyes, and hold out your hands."

Commands were, again, obeyed. 

A medium-sized object was placed into Nezumi's hands. Cold. Soft. "Are you telling me I'm supposed to be holding a fucking cloud."  
"Just accept it. You're dominating your fear."  
"I'm not afraid of goddamn-" He opened his eyes.   
"Pillows."

Reaching to cup one of his hands, Shion stated scientifically, "This cloud is the reason for thunder. You are cuddling the reason for thunder. You are dominating your fear."

A sigh. 

"I'm dominating my fear."

Nezumi was attacked by overzealous hugs and, a bit too chaste for his taste, neck kisses for apparently conquering a pillow. 

Then they were looking straight in the eyes. 

"Hey."  
"Hey."   
"Guess what."  
Grey eyes crinkled. "What."  
"It's thundered three times since we've been on the bed and you haven't noticed."  
Nezumi's entire face was overtaken by shock. "What?"  
Innocent eyes stared largely at him. 

"Am I distracting?"

Finally, their mouths met in the hungry way that Nezumi was more happy with. "Seriously-" the doe interrupted, "I'm proud of you." The hunter breezed past the praise. "Alright alright. That's great. Now can I properly make out with you?"

Commands were, for the third time, followed. 

 

xx


End file.
